Lieing in the Dark
by Kairi13578
Summary: Who is Xion? She must know the answer, to why this is happening. Riku. Did you know about this? Organization 13. Are they really gone? Namine. I wonder if she has a part in this? Roxas? I can't save her? Kairi? What happened to you? Lies? I need..."
1. Chapter 1

**Lieing in the Dark**

Everywhere was dark. There was nothing to see, until one bright light shown down on something and sparkled."Well, we do you think we should tell him?" A lady asked. She was looking at something, a large glass case, like something you would see a vampire come out of.

"Can we deal with that when the time comes?" A man walked out from the dark and laid his hand down on the glass coffin.

The woman quickly turned towards the man and yelled ,"He should know! It isn't fair that we did this in the first place!"

The man glared at the woman, but stopped and smiled at her. "You're just like her, Xion. Well not anymore."

Everything went dark again.

Sora blinked a few times and sat up in his bed. "Wow," he said scratching his head, "That was a weird dream." Sora looked around his messy, uncared for room. Until he remembered something from his strange dream. "Who is, Xion?"

* * *

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed. "That's a really weird dream. I wonder what it means?"

Riku rolled his eyes at Kairi and playfully pushed her, "I'm sure it's nothing, Sora."

Sora had been ignoring his two friends and stared at the sand on the beach. _Xion. I wonder who she is? I didn't get a good look at her even, but she had a black coat on. Like a organization coat! That can't be right. There was 13 people, she would make 14, so she couldn't have been a member._

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, which automatically brought Sora out of his thoughts.

Sora froze at what he saw, and quickly looked away.

Riku had some how picked up Kairi and was holding her like a baby, as Kairi flailed her legs everywhere, causing her cute, pink dress to...ah. Show her undies. As Riku tried to kiss Kairi, but Kairi only dodged them. "Sora, help me!" Kairi yelled louder.

"Um, Kairi. Could you stop moving your legs, its kinda..." Sora stuttered.

Kairi suddenly stopped moving and froze. Riku copied Kairi expect, after it fully sunk in both of them had different reactions.

Kairi's face turned red and she stared yelling again. Riku stared laughing and hugged Kairi tighter. Kairi glared up at Riku, and smiled a devilish smile to him.

**BAM!**

Sora quickly looked back towards the two and froze, again. Riku was laid out on the ground as Kairi flipped her hair and walked back home.

"Riku?" Sora asked, "Are you alive?"

Riku's eyes slowly opened and he looked towards Sora. "Sora? What color were they?"

Sora blinked away few times and tilted his head alittle. "What?"

Riku smiled, "Her panties."

"Your sick!" Sora yelled and kicked Riku in the ribs.

"Owwww. Like you didn't look!"

Sora crossed his arm across his chest and replied, "I didn't, i respect Kairi."

Riku sat up and looked up at Sora, "Whatever, just help me up." Riku extended a arm towards Sora.

Sora reached down and grabbed Riku's hand, pulling him up so Riku was standing.

Riku looked around the island and looked back at Sora, "I didn't think Kairi was that strong."

Sora smiled, "Yeah, but thats what you get!"

Riku smiled back at Sora, but his eyes kept focusing on Kairi's house. _That's not like Kairi._


	2. Chapter 2

Riku looked back at Sora, with a friendly smile, "Hey Sora, I think I'm going to head in early today…"

Sora blinked a few times, and frowned, "Well, alright then… I guess, I could go find Wakka then or someone." Sora then began looking around, hoping to find someone, "Bye Riku!"

"Yeah there you go Sora. Anyway have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow." Riku said turning away from Sora and walked home. Passing by the lush green trees and beautiful ocean of Destiny Island. _Sora had said the name Xion, I wonder if it's the same one, organization's 14th member. Nah… _"I think I'm just paranoid. It was just a dream, but still how would he know about her."

"About who?"

"What?" Riku said turning to find Kairi, staring at him from the darkness of a palm tree. Her eyes looked heavy, and bloodshot like she had been crying. "Are you okay, you look…?"

"Answer my question!" Kairi yelled, making Riku take a step away from her, and stared in shock. Kairi gasped, and quickly looked away from Riku. She covered her eyes and began laughing. "I'm sorry! I should go to bed." Kairi whispered and walked away.

Riku watched Kairi until she was gone, "What the hell just happened?" Riku stared at the path Kairi left on, but finally shook his head, and continued walking home. Maybe I'm not that paranoid…

Riku smiled when he finally saw his house, it wasn't anything big, but it was good enough for him. He opened the door and walked to his bed. He collapsed on to the bed and sighed. _Kairi sure is acting different, but maybe she did change. Still, that behavior isn't normal… _Riku turned to his window and watched the sun start to set outside, but ended up closing his eyes.

Riku opened his eyes, "Come on, I just want to go to bed! Fall asleep, Riku!" he yelled to himself. _Maybe I should go to the ocean that relaxes me…Yeah! _ Riku stood up from his bed and walked outside. It was night, Riku wasn't sure of the time but he really didn't care as he began walking to the beach.

Riku smiled when he saw the moon reflect of the water, as he walked onto the dock. "Something about the ocean always calms me. I never realized how much I'd missed this place, until it was too late. I must have been crazy to ever want to leave this place, but then again I…"

"Riku, please…"

Riku quickly turned around, looking for the voice, but found no one. "Who's there?" he yelled.

"You saved me, but I don't know why…"

Riku continued to look around the lush green island, but stopped, and closed his eyes. _ That voice, it couldn't be…_"Xion! Where are you?" Riku opened his eyes and saw her, standing in the same place where he had truly met her. Without thinking he ran to her, _it's not possible! _ Riku stopped when he reached the end of the wooden bridge, and slowly walked towards her. "Xion...is that really you?"

Xion slowly turned around, she looked the same, expect her eyes were bloodshot and she looked pale, so very pale. "I'm sorry, but…I can't stop, we need this, Riku." She muttered, staring at something behind Riku, refusing to look at him.

Riku placed his hand on Xion's shoulder, and stared into her eyes. "What do you mean, Xion?" Riku yelled, "How are you even here? Who's this 'we'?"

Xion finally looked up, into Riku's eyes and smiled a crooked smile, "So, do you hate me for taking your friend away?" Suddenly Xion's blue eyes turned red, and she slapped away Riku's hand. "Surely," Xion yelled, "you must have known this was going to happen!"

"Riku! Wake up! There's a problem!"

"Namine?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now I can't help but wonder, does Tidus love me or should I stay with Wakka?" Selphie spoke, as she continued to ramble on about her personal life, which no one including Sora (who was forced to listen) actually cared about.

Sora sighed; _I really couldn't find anyone better to hang out with? _"Hey, Selphie!" Sora interrupted, which caught her attention from her story. "Have you tried talking to Tidus about your feelings?" Sora said smiling at her. "I'm sure if you just…"

Selphie glared at Sora, and began yelling at him, "What!?! I can't do that! How stupid are you? If I do that and Tidus doesn't feel the same and blah blah blah!" Sora stared at her in fear; _I really should keep my mouth shut. _

"Selphie!"

Suddenly Selphie stopped talking and turned around to see who had called her name. "Thank goodness you're here, Kairi!" She ran to Kairi, and hugged her. "Sora, doesn't understand my problems like you do!" Kairi smiled and hugged Selphie.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go talk about it." Kairi spoke, taking a quick glance at Sora, and mouthed the words 'Your welcome' to him. Then Kairi let go of Selphie and guided her away from Sora.

Sora smiled and waved to Kairi, then turned around so that his feet were hanging of the dock. _The ocean is so beautiful; I wish I could stare at it forever, but not alone…. _"Oh well, a sunset is a sunset, withier I'm alone or not. I wonder why Riku left so early." _I'm sure it was nothing._

"He should know! It isn't fair that we did this in the first place!"

Sora gasped as he heard the girl's voice replay itself, "Xion? Who are you?" Sora muttered. _She seems so familiar… _"Maybe Riku was right, maybe it was nothing, nobody."

"I hope you're not talking about me!"

Sora quickly turned around facing away from the ocean, "Roxas? How?" Sora stuttered, trying to find the words to say.

"Ha! Hey there, Sora! Long time no see." Roxas said, cheerfully as he walked over to Sora and sat down by him. "So how's everything been going?"

"Um, fine. How are you even here?" Sora asked.

Roxas laughed at Sora, "I'm your nobody, I'm always with you, remember? Anyway, enough chitchat, I'm here for a reason." Roxas said, suddenly becoming serious. "Namine has been missing for the past week or two. I didn't think anything of it, but after two weeks I became concerned so I started looking for her, but with no luck."

"I'm sorry," Sora replied. _I wish I know Namine better, that's Kairi's Nobody, and that's all I know, expect for what Riku has told me, about being in a castle with her. I'm still lost in that story._

Roxas turned from Sora and stared out into the orange ocean. "I need your help, Sora. What if something happened to her? Something bad."

Sora smiled and turned to look at the last glimpse of sunlight, "Of course I'll help you!"

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Thank you, really I'm just worried she's not telling me something."

Sora froze and the sky turned black, "What do you mean by that?" Sora muttered.

Roxas turned back towards Sora, "I…no, it's nothing. Don't worry, Sora! Now you should probably get to bed, and I'll do the same! We can talk more about it tomorrow." Roxas said, happily to Sora and turned around. Roxas began walking away.

"Why won't anybody tell me anything?" Sora whispered, hanging his head down.

Roxas turned around to see Sora and frown at him, "We'll deal with that when the time comes?"

Sora's head shot up, "How?" Roxas was gone. "That's what that guy said, in my dream…"


End file.
